Video Games
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un genre de deal, ou peut-être pas.
1. Play

Yo ! Ceci est un OS (suivi d'autres OS, mais bon, discutons pas nomenclature, de base, c'est un OS) écrit pour la Centième Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Salaire et avec pour contrainte de faire un Cross-over. Bon, KH/FF c'est limite tricher pour cette contrainte mais chut.

Video Games

 _(Let me play you like the fucking video games)_

.

Ça avait toujours été une question d'argent. Forcément. Reno en avait trop – Vanitas en avait pas. Aussi simple que ça, aussi simple que bonjour, un constat de base, une opposition toute bête.

Allez savoir pourquoi, ils faisaient le même boulot, pourtant. Mais peut-être bien que Vanitas avait tendance à bâcler ses contrats, à se brouiller avec ses commanditaires, et il n'avait pas d'équipe derrière lui pour rattraper ses bourdes. Oh, Reno lui avait bien dit qu'il pourrait le recommander auprès de Tseng s'il voulait, mais le brun ne savait pas travailler en équipe et n'en avait de toute manière pas envie. Il avait beaucoup trop longtemps travaillé sous les ordres de quelqu'un, à présent qu'il avait goûté à sa liberté il ne voulait rien d'autre jamais – et ce malgré les moqueries de Reno, qui lui demandait si la liberté, ça allait bien avec les pâtes en fin de mois.

Peut-être que Vanitas ne mangeait pas vraiment à sa faim, mais ça n'était pas que parce qu'il touchait à peine le smic. C'était surtout parce qu'il dépensait une fortune en truc moyennement utiles comme le tabac, les cocktails et les jeux vidéos.

Avec Reno, ils avaient convenu quelque chose comme « Chacun se mêle de son cul », qui empêchait la plupart du temps le roux de l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il le glissait subtilement, Reno pouvait lui offrit un dîner, un pot de pesto ou quelque chose, mais s'il essayait de le forcer à se nourrir convenablement, alors il était fichu – il serait condamné à passer le mois suivant dans le froid glacial que Vanitas savait faire régner quand il était en colère. Et il était rancunier, le bougre.

En revanche, les jeux vidéos étaient une exception. Ils y jouaient ensemble, souvent – tout le temps – et avec beaucoup trop de sodas chimiques. Alors oui, Vanitas dépensait une bonne partie de ce qu'il gagnait là-dedans, mais il fallait dire que c'était toujours moins que le huitième du salaire du roux, qui finalement lui avait offert de prendre en charge leurs jeux à tous les deux – vu qu'ils se les partageaient. Vanitas avait refusé catégoriquement. En théorie. En pratique, il ne râlait même pas. Parfois, il laissait même presque voir sa joie à travers un rire sardonique en découvrant une nouvelle boîte de jeu. Et ça, ça valait bien plus que ce que Reno avait pu dépenser pour l'acheter – et Vanitas le savait.

« Putain, nota Reno, les yeux sur l'écran de son PC, je dépense en moyenne sept cent munnies par mois en jeux vidéos. C'est pas presque ton salaire ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, même plus choqué. Que le rouquin fasse ses extravagances et se décide à compter après-coup si ça l'amusait. Si le brun était si riche, jamais il ne compterait – en fait, il ne comptait déjà pas, mais s'il était aussi riche que Reno, ça lui poserait moins de problèmes.

« C'est presque comme si je te payais. »

Vanitas tourna finalement le visage vers son colocataire, qui semblait faire une multitude de calculs dans sa tête – et rien que l'idée révulsait le brun.

« Tu me paierais à quoi ?, demanda-t-il, parfaitement conscient d'être un glandeur de première.

— Bah je sais pas. À être là.

— Ouais, bof. Je suis pas une déco en location.

— À être mon pote ?

— Pas con. C'est vrai que ça mérite un salaire.

— Eh !

— Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as dit, je confirme juste.

— Je voulais que tu démentes.

— Pourquoi ? »

Reno plissa les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse, fort peu satisfait que son stratagème – pourtant exceptionnellement bien pensé pour son cerveau – aie échoué si vite. Il finit par bougonner :

« Bah comme ça t'aurais cherché à quoi je pouvais te payer, j'aurais suggéré de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage, t'aurais dit non, on aurait réfléchi longtemps jusqu'à ce que je suggère qu'on couche ensemble, on aurait baisé sauvagement et la vie aurait été cool.

— Tu voulais me proposer de me prostituer ?, résuma le brun, l'air pas tant effaré par la proposition.

— Ah, fit Reno d'un air bête, c'est vrai que j'y avais pas pensé comme ça. Mais tu disais justement que t'avais besoin d'un deuxième boulot, nan ? »

Vanitas eut un tic de la lèvre avant de revenir à son occupation précédente. Oh, tiens, il avait un nouveau trou dans son jean – comme c'était passionnant.

« Si t'es aussi naze au pieu que comme pote, je te demande mille six par mois.

— Et si je te défonce au pieu comme je te défonce à Call of ? »

Haussement d'épaules à nouveau.

« On verra. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Il était à peu près certain qu'il pouvait sentir la joie du roux irradier de son corps. Bon coup ou pas bon coup, il trouverait un moyen de le faire payer.

.

Review ?


	2. Spare

Voici donc la suite de l'OS précédent, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « C'est pas ma faute », avec pour contrainte de commencer par la fin d'un autre OS de la Nuit.

Ah, aussi, les trucs entre parenthèse, c'est les paroles de la chanson Video Games de Leftboy, qui est très drôle.

Video Games

 _(You need money I got spare)_

« Bon coup ou pas bon coup, il trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer. », hein ? Vanitas se jeta sur son lit à cette pensée, épuisé par son boulot – qu'il avait proprement fait, pour une fois. Ça, pour avoir fait payer Reno, il l'avait fait payer. Ça faisait au moins trois ou quatre mois que Vanitas ne payait plus le loyer, qu'il ne faisait pas les courses – et quand il y allait, Reno lui proposait systématiquement sa carte de crédit, que Vanitas acceptait parce que ? L'argent, ça ne se refuse pas.

Mais c'était pas sa faute, ouais, il se disait c'est pas ma faute, c'est Reno qu'est trop con, et c'était pas fondamentalement faux que le rouquin était pas une lumière. Ce que Vanitas se demandait, parfois, c'était pourquoi Reno proposait si volontairement juste pour une histoire de cul. Le brun était beau comme un Dieu, OK, il baisait aussi comme un Dieu, OK, mais de là à l'entretenir à ce point ?

Reno ne le payait jamais directement, pourtant ça n'en était pas moins de la prostitution. Si vous voulez l'avis de Vanitas, Reno se faisait avoir. Mais c'était pas sa faute, au brun. Il avait pas menti. Il avait toujours dit qu'il serait égoïste. C'était prévu. Il n'était pas en tort. Et puis en soi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de torts, si ? À part qu'il était plus riche que jamais alors qu'il bossait toujours aussi peu – tout de même, il prenait en charge une plus grosse partie de leur budget jeux vidéos mensuel à présent.

Vanitas était tout à fait conscient qu'il était très clairement devenu une prostituée entretenue. Mais c'était pas sa faute. Et puis honnêtement, ça le gênait pas une seconde.

.

À plus !


	3. Bump

Yo ! Ceci n'est pas la suite, mais une version alternative du premier chapitre (J'ai c/c une partie, jusqu'à la réplique de Vanitas). Aussi écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, à cinq heures du matin, pour vous dire qu'on était fraîches, sur le thème « Univers Parallèle » et avec comme contrainte d'écrire la fin alternative d'un OS de cette Nuit. C'est perché, comme consigne, avouez. Mais bref.

Bonne lecture !

Video Games

 _(You make my heart bump bump, like a Rumble Pack)_

.

« Je voulais que tu démentes.

— Pourquoi ? »

Reno plissa les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse, fort peu satisfait que son stratagème – pourtant exceptionnellement bien pensé pour son cerveau – aie échoué si vite. Il finit par bougonner :

« Bah comme ça t'aurais cherché à quoi je pouvais te payer, j'aurais suggéré de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage, t'aurais dit non, on aurait réfléchi longtemps jusqu'à ce que je suggère qu'on couche ensemble, on aurait baisé sauvagement et la vie aurait été cool.

— Ouais, mais on n'est pas dans _Pretty Woman_ , hein. La putain va pas tomber amoureux.

— T'es sûr que c'est grammaticalement correct ?

— Nope. Tu veux essayer de me corriger ?

— Dans ce cas, on serait dans _My Fair Lady_. »

Vanitas pencha la tête pour se souvenir du film. Ah, c'est bon, il avait l'image.

« Pourquoi ce serait toujours moi la nana ?, fait-il remarquer.

— C'est pas de ma faute si je connais pas de film où la nana est riche et le gars fauché.

— Pas faux.

— En plus, tu serais Julia Robets et Audrey Hepburn. Y a pire.

— C'est vrai qu'elles sont bonnes. Si j'étais hétéro … Ah ! Dans _V_ _ingt ans d'écart_ , la nana est riche !

— Mais on n'a pas vingt ans d'écart.

— Dans _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_ aussi. Du coup, ça serait toi Julia Roberts.

— Hugh Grant est beaucoup plus mignon et beaucoup moins sexy que toi. Et je suis pas une star.

— Tu veux à ce point pas être une nana ? Et Hugh Grant est carrément sexy.

— Plus sexy que moi ?

— Oh que ouais.

— T'as des goûts de chiotte.

— J'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais pas sexy.

— Tu me trouves sexy ?

— En tout cas, si on était dans un de ces films, je te trouverais sexy.

— C'est un moyen de me dire que la réalité c'est dur mais c'est la réalité ?

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'on est effectivement dans une de ces comédies romantiques mais qu'on le sait pas. Peut-être que parallèlement à nous, là, y a deux autres nous qui sont en train de baiser sauvagement dans un vol Paris-Bangcock.

— Putain, je te parles de films romantiques, tu sors du porno.

— D'une, c'est pas du porno, mais d l'érotisme, de deux t'as commencé par me proposer d'être ta pute, c'est pas super mielleux.

— Mouais. T'as toujours pas répondu, du coup.

— Laisse-moi du temps.

— J' vais me faire chier en attendant.

— Love Actually ou _Orgueil et Préjugés_ ?

— _Love Actually_. »

.

Hm. Où Vanitas et Reno ont remplacé les jeux vidéos par les films de niais. J'adore tous les films cités. San exception. Pour ceux qui ont pas reconnu le vol Paris-Bangcock, c'est dans Emmanuelle.


End file.
